SCARRED
by Laneta C
Summary: (REREAD, I messed up the chapts. originally and now their fixed) Kay is in a horrible accident. While her family falls apart and then rebuilds, a certain muscular blond is always there for her.
1. Prologue

Every night it was the same. Every night. She'd drift through her day. She would scheme, plan, flirt, lie, and cheat but at the end all she did was cry. She cried never-ending pain-filled tears. Everything she did she did for love. Everything. In the light she fooled herself into believing but at night reality was plunged into her skin like a long needle stabbing her over and over again. Why did she do it? Why did she care? Why did she love him? God was playing games and she was the chess piece. So she cried. She wept. She poured her screaming soul into the river of pain that fell down her face. She cried. 


	2. Chapter 1

She stumbled from her bed and wiped her swollen eyes. She hated herself for crying. Every night she wept endlessly and every morning she loathed herself for doing it. It made her feel weak and cowardly. And Mikhaila Bennet was not weak, nor was she cowardly.  
  
Kay grumbled as she brushed her hair. She hated mornings. She hated the bright sun streaming through her window and invading her dark unconsciousness. She hated the horrendous screeching of her father's voice in the shower. She hated the suffocating smell of her mother's bran wheat muffins. She most especially hated the vapid smile that Charity woke up with and the way Miguel came over and just stared at that sick smile.  
  
Kay looked out the window to see what the weather was like so she would know what to wear. It had snowed two days ago and had been melting but last night's 20 degree weather had covered the ground in patches of frozen ice.  
  
"Great, that's just what I need. I hate driving in icy weather." Kay complained to herself.  
  
She begrudgingly walked down to the kitchen. Just as she stepped in the doorway she saw Miguel lean in to kiss Charity. Kay wanted to scream. Suddenly her head was filled with all the things wrong in her life. Everyone has a breaking point and Kay had reached hers. Sure she had often seen Miguel and Charity kiss but for some reason it made Kay want to explode. The straw had broken the camel's back and Kay was paralyzed. She stood staring at them with thoughts, screams, cries, and hysteria whirling around in her head. Finally, she snapped out of it, turned and raced out the front door.  
  
The engine revved on the old Mustang Kay had saved over a year to buy. She turned on the engine and peeled out of the driveway. She continued speeding down the road when the back end of her car suddenly fishtailed. She lost control for a second but was able to regain it. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kay made herself slow down. The roads were icy and no matter how much her life sucked she did not want to die.  
  
Driving, slowly, down the road toward school Kay greatly wished she could just turn around and lay back down in her bed and go to sleep. Busy with her thoughts, she didn't see the big black truck sliding on the ice, heading right toward her. Suddenly, incredible waves of pain crashed over her as she crashed headlong into the large vehicle. As her face hit the windshield she only thought was that she forgot to put on her seatbelt. After that she didn't think of anything. Everything was black, quiet, and without worry as she felt herself flying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2

As Reese stepped out of his house he heard the sound of metal crunching together and glass breaking. He looked up just in time to see a body fly from a small Mustang. For a second, he just stared in shock. He snapped himself out of it when he recognized the Mustang with the "Devil Driving" bumper sticker on the back. It was Kay's car.  
  
"Oh God, Please don't let it be her." Reese thought as he raced toward the body lying on the ground.  
  
Kneeling down next to the body he couldn't tell if it was Kay or not. Whoever this was, their face was covered in blood. It was impossible to tell if it was Kay. The closer he looked the more he begged God it wasn't. There was glass sticking out of the woman's face, her arm was twisted in a position that no body part should ever be in, there was blood all over her shirt and more was seeping out of the huge wound in her abdomen.  
  
Reese's fears were confirmed when he saw the necklace around the woman's neck. It was a ruby pendant with the initials MEB etched in it. Mikhaila Elizabeth Bennet.  
  
"NO, GOD, NO!!!" Reese screamed in agony.  
  
He gently touched his fingers to the side of her throat hoping that she was still alive. His breath rushed out in a puff of relief when he felt a weak, unsteady pulse. It wasn't good but at least she was still alive.  
  
Reese could hear sirens coming close but he hardly noticed. He couldn't take his eyes off Kay. Her face looked awful but he didn't care. It was his Khaila. He was the only one who ever called her that. She didn't care because she actually liked it better that Kay.  
  
Eyes transfixed on the pendant that hung around her neck, Reese prayed to anyone that would listen.  
  
"Please save her." 


	4. Chapter 3

"Are you here for Mikhaila Bennet?"  
  
Reese lifted his head from his hands at the doctor's question.  
  
"Yes, I am. Is she going to be okay?" Reese's eyes begged the doctor to give him good news.  
  
"I'm really only allowed to give that information out to family members."  
  
"I've called her family. They're on their way. I really would like to know if she'll be okay so I can tell them myself."  
  
"It's really too soon to tell if Ms. Bennet will be fine or not. Mikhaila—"  
  
"Kay, her name's Kay." Reese interrupted.  
  
"Alright, IKay/I received near fatal injuries in the car accident. Firstly, she was severely cut by a large piece of glass in her lower abdomen. She lost a lot of blood before we could close the wound. Also, there was a large amount of internal bleeding. Several organs were damaged. Fortunately, we only had to remove her spleen. Also, her lung was punctured. We were able to patch it. She'll have to be on a ventilator for several days but we believe her lung will heal quickly. Unfortunately, in the time it took to repair her lung the wounds on her face have already begun to heal. We consulted with a top plastic surgeon and he said that because the wounds have already started to scar over, the repair process has been compromised and it might be impossible for Kay's face to return to normal."  
  
A tear fell down Reese's cheek. He didn't want to think that Khaila's beautiful face might no longer be what it always had been. He quickly realized that it didn't matter though. She was alive and that was all that mattered. When he looked into the doctor's eyes he knew things were worse than he thought.  
  
"What? What else is wrong?" Reese asked, attempting to prepare himself for the inevitable pain.  
  
"The period of time that her lung was punctured caused a lack of oxygen flow to the brain and it has sent Ms. Bennet into a coma. We don't know how long it will last. It could be days, weeks, or even just a few hours."  
  
"Can I see her?" Reese begged, trying to withhold the tears from falling down his face.  
  
"Normally, I wouldn't let you. Only family is allowed in ICU but seeing how her family isn't here, I don't see why you can't. Be prepared. Mikhaila is in serious condition and there are several machines around her monitoring her condition. She is also quite pale due to the loss of blood from her wounds and a lot of her face is covered in bandages. You can only stay in for about 20 minutes. Kay needs her rest."  
  
"OK, doctor, thank you."  
  
The doctor nodded and led Reese to ICU 5. He quickly slipped in and faced the bed in the middle of the room  
  
What he saw made him want to scream out in agony. 


	5. Chapter 4

She lay so still. Reese stumbled back as if trying to get away from the heartbreaking scene in front of him. He hit the wall and just slumped against it in defeat. He took a minute to compose himself and slowly walked over to the uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed. At closer inspection he could no longer hold himself together.  
  
Kay lay surrounded by tons of machines. She was lost in the midst of blue metal and silver needles. There where two IV needles in her right arm, a tube that was attached to a giant machine traveled down her throat, and there were heart monitor wires attached to her chest. She was so pale. The color of her skin was the same as the color of the sterile sheets covering her. A thick white cast encased her left arm. But the worst was her face.  
  
There was a white bandage on her left temple with the edges of a dark bruise peeking out around it. There were other bandages covering all of her right cheek, the lower portion of her left cheek, and her left eyelid. There was also a deep cut in her lips. She looked…. lost and it frightened Reese. This was Khaila. She was always so strong and independent. Here she was relying on machines to keep her alive and have to go to great work just to take a breath.  
  
I No, this isn't supposed to happen to her. She's the strong one. She's supposed to be okay. She Bdeserves/B to be okay. Why did this happen? /I Reese thought.  
  
The door to the hospital room swung open and a gasp sounded. Reese turned to face Sam, Jessica, and Simone. Jessica's eyes immediately filled with tears at the sight of her older sister lying in the bed. Simone just stared shocked and Sam looked very guilty for some reason. He stepped slowly toward the bed and grasped Kay's hand. He suddenly broke down and openly wept with his head on his daughter's bed. 


	6. Chapter 5

Everyone stared awkwardly at the grown man sobbing and weeping openly. Sam seemed to have forgotten that other people where in the room. He just gazed helplessly at his daughter's heavily bandaged face and cried.  
  
Quietly, Reese pushed Simone and Jessica out into the hall. Jessica had stopped crying and just had a shocked expression on her face. She had never seen her father like that. He was always so strong and brave. She couldn't fathom the weak and emotional man that sat in her sister's hospital room. Reese saw the shock on her face and wrapped her in a hug. He held her for a second and then pulled away.  
  
"Where are Charity, Miguel, and Mrs. Bennet? Why aren't they here?"  
  
"They went shopping for new clothes for Charity. We couldn't reach them. Mrs. B left her cell phone behind." Simone replied.  
  
"What's wrong with Kay? Is she going to be all right? Why are there bandages all over her face?" Jessica insistently asked.  
  
Reese explained to them what had happened and what the doctor had said about Kay's condition.  
  
"…. and they don't know when she'll wake up." He finished.  
  
"Simone, Reese, Jessica, What are you doing here?"  
  
All three turned their heads at the sound of Dr. Russell's voice and came face to face with the older women.  
  
"Kay was in a car accident, Mom." Simone told her tearfully as she ran into her mother's embrace.  
  
"Oh My God, What is her condition? Oh never mind, I'll just read her chart." Eve said as she pulled the clipboard from the slot outside the door. She quickly read the chart and gasped. As she turned to go to the nurse's station she told them she was going to request to be in charge of Kay's case. The three teens watched as she fled down the hall.  
  
"Is Kay going to live?" Jessica asked, turning her eyes to Reese.  
  
Slipping his arms over both girls' shoulders, Reese shook his head and whispered, "I don't know, I just don't know." 


	7. Chapter 6

Sam's deep sobs slowly began to subside and he made himself face the reality of his daughter lying in a hospital bed on the verge of death.  
  
"Oh God, Kay, how could this happen to you? I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." Sam whispered in agony.  
  
Staring at his baby girl Sam thought back on the past two years and how he had treated his daughter. He had totally ignored her. He was so busy dealing with Ivy and the truth of Ethan's paternity that he had forgotten that Kay wasn't as strong as everyone thought she was. Sam knew that his daughter was vulnerable and sensitive but hid it well. All of her childhood he had been the only one to see the shell. He had always known when she was sad or afraid, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Honestly, he had know the past couple of years that she was sad and afraid almost constantly but he chose to ignore and rationalize that Kay could take care of herself, even though, deep down he knew she couldn't.  
  
He knew that she was in love with Miguel. He saw the pain in her eyes every time he talked about Charity. He also knew about her resentment of Charity and he could see why she felt that way. Sometimes he wanted to scream at his wife to pay attention to their eldest daughter. He wanted to yell at her for ignoring Kay, taking everything away from her, giving it to Charity, and not even showing Kay the slightest shred of attention. It drove him crazy to know that his wife didn't even know who Kay was. He had ignored Kay but at least he had taken the time to see who she was and what hurt her.  
  
He felt incredibly guilty. He couldn't help but think that this whole thing was his fault. He had seen the pain in Kay's eyes at breakfast that morning but once again had chose to ignore it. He knew that if he had stopped her and talked to her she might not have been out there on the icy roads, too busy in her pain, to see the truck that nearly killed her. If Kay died he would blame himself forever. He could have helped her, instead, he ignored her. He hated himself. Kneeling to the floor he prayed.  
  
"Dear Lord, Take me. Take me in place of my daughter. I'm so sorry for all the things I've done to her in the past two years. Please God, let her know that. Let her know that I love her and will never ignore her again. Please, if someone must die, take me, please God take me." Sam ended his prayer tearfully.  
  
Sam laid his head on his and Kay's intertwined hands and wished to see her beautiful eyes open. Suddenly, Sam thought he felt a tug on his hand and snapped his head up.  
  
"Mika, baby, can you hear me?" Sam begged the still girl in the bed; calling her by the nickname he hadn't called her since she was five. But she remained still, with the beeps around her continuing on consistently.  
  
He tried to rationalize the feel of the pressure on his hand as a figment of his imagination or even a muscle spasm but he couldn't help but want to believe that his Mika had heard him. With his head he knew that she couldn't have. She was obviously still unconscious. With his heart he longed to be right. She had heard him. She was going to be all right. If only his head would listen to his heart.  
  
  
  
Ivy Winthrop (recently divorced from Julian) walked down the hospital corridor after a check-up with her doctor. It was her last one after her fall off the beacon tower. Miraculously, she had been okay except for a severe concussion and a bad burn on her side where the lightning has struck her. She'd had two skin graft surgeries (I think that's what they're called) to repair the burn and her doctor had just reported that there would be no scar left behind. So Ivy was happily striding down the hall when she thought she heard Sam's voice. Stopping outside a room, she glanced in the window and saw Sam sitting next to a hospital bed. She couldn't tell who was in the bed because their face was covered in bandages but she thought it might be Sam's oldest daughter, Kay, because of the long dark hair that spilled over the pillow. Ivy could feel Sam's pain permeating through the door and she slowly pushed the door open. Sam did a major pivot in his chair and stared at her.  
  
"Ivy..." 


	8. Chapter 7

"Ivy, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.  
  
"I was here for a doctor's appointment. I was on my way out and I heard you in here. What happened to Kay?"  
  
Sam told Ivy about the accident and Kay's condition. By the end of his explanation he was openly crying. Ivy walked closer too him, stooped down to the level of the chair he was sitting in and held him tightly to her.  
  
"Shh, Sam, it's okay. She'll be fine. I know she will."  
  
"You don't understand. This is all my fault."  
  
Ivy backed up and looked into his eyes with question.  
  
"Why is this you fault?"  
  
Sam soon found himself telling his ex-lover about all his feelings, about his guilt, his anger at Grace, and his pain. When he finished she brought her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek.  
  
"Sam, this isn't your fault. It's not anyone's fault. I understand why you feel guilty but this is not you fault. You have to stop blaming yourself. That's not going to help Kay. The only way you can help her is to see her through her recovery and be there for her for the rest of her life. Do you understand me?"  
  
Sam nodded and Ivy softly smiled.  
  
"Now, you are going to go and get yourself some coffee. Calm down and come back in here so you can be there for her when Kay wakes up."  
  
"No, I can't. I don't want to leave her."  
  
"That's okay. I'll sit here with her until you get back. We'll have some good girl talk." Ivy said taking Kay's hand in hers.  
  
Sam reluctantly agreed and left the room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Grace Bennet, Charity Standish, and Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald walked through the main doors of the hospital. When they saw Reese, Jessica, and Simone they hurried over to them.  
  
"What's happened? How's Kay?" Miguel urgently pleaded.  
  
Reese once again told about what had happened to Kay. As soon as he finished Charity erupted into loud, obnoxious sobs. Grace had no reaction what so ever. She immediately hugged Charity and began comforting her. It was almost like she didn't even care that her daughter was near death. Her sweet little Charity was in pain and she was most important. At that moment Reese realized what Kay had been going through since Charity had come to town and it made him want to grab Mrs. Bennet by the throat and shake her, hard.  
  
Miguel, on the other hand, had a definite reaction. His face took on an incredibly bizarre look. He looked, pained, guilty, sad, upset, and confused all at the same time. Reese was puzzled and decided to ask him how he felt. Before he could get anything out Sam walked up to them. Seeing Grace he went to kiss her but she shook her head. Charity was upset and she didn't care about Sam's needs. He shrugged it off  
  
"So… Honey would you like to go see Kay?"  
  
Seeing that Charity wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon Grace shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm sure I'll go see her in a little while. Right now, Charity needs me. I have to be her for her."  
  
"Chief Bennet, I would like to see Kay if that's alright with you." Miguel said.  
  
"No, Miguel, don't leave me." Charity cried in a panic.  
  
"Okay, don't worry. I won't leave."  
  
Reese shook his head at the complete lack of a spine his best friend had acquired in the last two years.  
  
Sam was totally mystified at Grace's reaction. I"I'll go see her in a little while."/I, didn't she realize that her daughter might not be here in a little while. Sam couldn't stand to be around her any more.  
  
"I'm going to go get some coffee. I'll be right back."  
  
Sam headed to the cafeteria and on his way passed Kay's ICU room. He glanced in to see Ivy holding Kay's hand and talking to her. He stood watching her for a minute and then he could hear the voice of his wife comforting Charity. He slowly turned from looking at Ivy talking to his comatose daughter who she barely knew to staring disappointedly at Grace who was consoling their niece who really wasn't in that much need of comfort. She had Miguel and besides, she and Kay weren't close at all. Charity was obviously using the opportunity to seek attention. Sam couldn't believe that he had chosen the ignorant, selfish, and completely appalling woman that Grace was over the understanding, compassionate, and caring Ivy. Reaching into his pocket Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he only ever dialed when he needed legal help. His lawyer.  
  
"Hey Mark, I'd like to start divorce proceedings…." 


	9. Chapter 8

Reese slowly eased open the door to Kay's hospital room. He silently closed it behind him and took a seat in the chair next to her bed. With a great sigh, he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had an incredible headache from lack of sleep and food. It had been almost a week since the accident. Everyday he came and sat by her bed. Sam, Jess, and Simone had also come most days. Surprisingly, Ivy Winthrop came often. She even came when Chief Bennett wasn't there. He had no idea why but had seen her with Kay and he was greatly surprised by the caring she had exhibited. Unfortunately, Grace, Charity, and Miguel also came often but he didn't think any of them had actually gone to see Kay. Every time they would walk into the hospital and Charity would break down. He would have to listen to her blubber and listen to Miguel and Grace comfort her. The more he listened to them the more he began to completely despise the three people, especially Miguel. Kay was supposed to be his best friend but he hadn't even taken a peak in the window at Kay.  
  
In past week Reese had felt increasingly saddened at the realization of what Kay had gone through in the last two years. She had lost everything. Her mother cared about the cousin Kay hated more than she had ever cared about her. Her father had been to busy with the explosive situations of his life to be there for Kay and Jessica loved Kay but she had constantly fought with her. Jess really just tried to get Kay out of the slump loving Miguel had put her in. Yes, Reese knew that Kay was in love with Miguel.  
  
He had known all along about Kay's feelings for Miguel but hadn't given up because he knew that Miguel was too dense to see what a magnificent woman Kay was. He figured that eventually Kay would realize what a jerk Miguel was and she would see that Reese was there through everything. So, he had pretended to believe that she actually thought they were a couple. He had been so humiliated many times but he didn't care. He was around his Khaila and that's all he had ever wanted. He loved her, not for the front she put on but for the vulnerable person that shone through.  
  
He had realized that he seemed to be the only person that saw that side all the time. He saw the vulnerability when she was laughing, he saw it when she was being sarcastic, he saw it when she was plotting a new scheme to get Miguel, but he mostly saw it when she looked at Miguel and Charity together and for a brief second admitted it to herself that she would never be with him. Reese was so used to seeing the vulnerable Kay, the side that made him call her Khaila, and completely forgot that Khaila wasn't what everyone else saw. When people talked about how strong or tough she was he wondered what the heck they were thinking. Khaila was strong but not in a way that meant she couldn't be hurt but in a way that meant that she hurt deeply but overcame the pain with her good qualities intact. That was the Mikhaila Bennett that Reese saw. And he hoped to God that she would be able to overcome the anguish she was going through now and would continue to experience.  
  
Keeping his glasses off, Reese held Khaila's hand gently and stroked the chestnut colored hair that spilled out over her pillow. He closed his eyes and remembered the way her face had looked eight days ago, the night before the accident, the last time he had seen her before she had been hurt so badly. Her beautiful aqua eyes, the smile that always displayed the vulnerable girl he knew, no matter what the rest of her was doing, and the rich color of her flawless skin. He pictured her face perfectly and smiled. But suddenly he saw the same face the way he had seen it when he found her the next morning. The blood that made her unrecognizable and the glass that had broken off into her once flawless skin. He snapped open his eyes in effort to forget the horrendous sight. But reality was almost as bad and it didn't have anything to do with the bandages covering her face. It had to do with the sight of her closed eyes. When he saw the lids that had been closed for so many days it made him want to scream. He would sit by her bed and wish with all his being that the lids would slide open. He wanted so badly for her to wake up. He didn't care if her face ever healed. He just wanted to see the aqua pools looked back at him. He wanted her to smile and tell him she would be all right. He just wanted her to be all right. Sometimes, it angered him that she hadn't. It infuriated him that this had happened to her. He wanted to yell at her for making him suffer like this. Reese glared at Kay's prone body.  
  
"Dammit, Kay open your eyes. COME ON, KAY! OPEN YOUR EYES! DAMN YOU KHAILA FOR DOING THIS TO ME. DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU-"  
  
Reese's rant came to an abrupt halt when one of the machines surrounding Kay began to beep wildly and soon gave out to one continuous wail. Before he could comprehend what had happened two nurses came rushing in shouting "Code Blue" and he was shoved aside. He watched as Dr. Russell ran into the room and prepared the crash cart to shock life back into Kay's body. As she repeatedly shocked Kay he felt himself die little by little. After the tenth time a tear rolled down Eve's cheek and she glanced at her watch.  
  
"Time of death-"  
  
"NOOOOO!! She's not dead!! Do it one more time! Please. Just once more." Reese heard somebody beg. It took him a minute to realize it came from his own mouth.  
  
For a second, Eve just stared at him. Then she slowly nodded and instructed one of the nurses to prep for one last shock.  
  
Taking the paddles in her hands, Eve pressed them against Kay's chest and send electricity soaring through her still body.  
  
Everyone held their breath and waited. 


	10. Chapter 9

IReese slumped to the floor. It hadn't worked. She was dead. Khaila was dead.  
  
Internally, Reese screamed out to God to make him wake up from this horrendous dream. On the outside, he was completely silent as he watched Eve and the nurses unhook the machines that surrounded Khaila.  
  
As Eve slowly lifted the white sheet over Khaila's still head and left the room, Reese felt something inside him collapse and his body, in turn, also collapsed, lying on the ground. He suddenly couldn't breathe, couldn't move.  
  
What's wrong with me, he thought.  
  
Shock, that was the first thing that floated into his mind. He was in shock. He knew he needed to get help. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the nurses call button just within his reach. Grasping it, he repeatedly pressed the button. It beeped loudly each time he pressed it.  
  
Beep-Beep-Beep--/I  
  
Beep-Beep-Beep—  
  
Reese's eyes snapped open at the sound of the incessant beeping, awaking him from his momentary escape from reality. He quickly focused on the sound of the machine and the cheers of the nurses. Realizing what the beep meant he smiled in joy and relief and a tear of happiness fell down his cheek.  
  
She was alive! Kay was alive!  
  
Reese could hardly remain standing as the force of the waves of his relief crashed into him and flooded his body.  
  
"Thank you, God, thank you." Reese whispered with his head tilted up toward heaven.  
  
Shoving his way past the exiting doctor and nurses he neared the bed and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Pools of aqua.  
  
Kay's eyes. She was awake.  
  
Reese walked to the chair by her bed. Taking Khaila's hand he practically whooped for joy when he felt pressure on his fingers.  
  
"Khaila, can you hear me?" Reese asked.  
  
Kay nodded her head and opened her mouth in an attempt to say something. Her respirator had just been removed that morning and she couldn't talk with the horrible dry feeling she felt in her mouth.  
  
"Wa--wat--water." she choked out.  
  
Reese hurriedly retrieved a cup of water and helped her drink. After a few nourishing sips she gestured to Reese that she was finished.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" Kay asked, her voice hoarse.  
  
You're in the hospital. You've been in a coma for a week. There was an accident and you got hurt pretty badly. Do you remember the accident?" Reese replied.  
  
For a second, Kay drew a complete blank, and then images began bouncing back to her. Miguel and Charity, peeling out of the driveway, her car fishtailing, the truck, remembering she forgot to buckle her seatbelt, hitting the windshield, glass, blood, the feeling that she was flying, then nothing, absolute blackness.  
  
Kay shuddered as the memories rushed her and a tear fell from her eye and dripped into the bandage covering her cheek. Suddenly, a specific memory caught up to her. She raised a hand to her face and felt the bandages.  
  
"The glass, my face! Oh god, Reese, my face! What's wrong with my face?"  
  
Reese dreaded what he had to tell her. 


	11. Chapter 10

"Uh-umm…Well…" Reese stammered.  
  
He took a deep breath and started over.  
  
"Khaila-" Reese was suddenly interrupted by the yell of happiness he heard behind him.  
  
  
  
"Kay, you're awake!" Jessica said excitedly.  
  
She stuck her head out the door and yelled for Sam and Simone to come in the room. Sam came barreling through the door. When he saw Kay's open eyes he ran to her bed and enveloped her into the biggest hug he could give her fragile body.  
  
"Mika, thank God you're awake." Sam whispered as he hugged his daughter.  
  
"What did you call me?" Kay asked, surprised, "You called me Mika. You haven't called me that in years."  
  
"I know. I just realized that I have no idea why I ever stopped calling you that. You don't mind do you?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, Dad, it's fine, really." Kay assured him with a smile. She felt special when her father called her Mika. It made her think they had something private, for just the two of them to share.  
  
Looking up, Kay saw Jessica and Simone staring at her with tears in their eyes. Smiling, she gestured for them to come closer. They both gently hugged her and told her how happy they were that she was awake. Looking around, Kay noticed that there were some people missing.  
  
"Where's Mom and Charity? Where's Miguel?" she asked.  
  
The four other people in the room shifted uncomfortably and mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Don't tell me. I already know. Their not here, are they? They probably haven't been to see me at all." Kay said bitterly.  
  
"Now, Kay, don't worry about that. All you need to think about is getting better." her father attempted to dodge the question. Noticing Kay's eyes drift slowly shut and her fighting to open them he realized that even though she was awake, Kay was still incredibly weak and needed rest.  
  
"OK, guys, let's go. Kay needs her rest." Sam said to Jess, Reese, and Simone. Kay smiled gratefully at her father.  
  
"Wait Reese, could you stay? I need to talk to you," she said, grabbing his hand as he turned to leave.  
  
"OK, what is it?" Reese asked, settling back into the chair that had become his permanent residence over the last week.  
  
"No offense, but you look really awful. Your eyes are all droopy and you look as tired as I feel. What's wrong? And were are your glasses?" Kay questioned, trying to work up to the questions she really wanted to ask.  
  
Reese suddenly realized he hadn't had his glasses on since he first walked into Kay's room. What surprised him even more was the realization that he could see quite clearly.  
  
"I have no idea where my glasses are. I took them off about a half-hour ago. I wonder where they are?"  
  
In answer to his question, Reese heard a loud cracking when he shifted his feet.  
  
"There they are," he said, wincing, as he picked up the broken frames.  
  
Kay stifled a laugh at the look on hi s face. Reese's eyes instantly lit up and for a moment he just stared at her.  
  
"What? What is it? Don't look at me like that." Kay said even though she suddenly wished he'd never look away. She had gotten her first good look into Reese Durkee's eyes. They were so beautiful. Kay could see herself getting lost in the azure lakes for days. She snapped out of her reverie when Reese's voice broke through to answer her question.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. It's just…I haven't seen you laugh in a long time. It makes me happy when you do."  
  
Kay was shocked. He had noticed she didn't think anyone had anyone had notice dhow unhappy she had become in the last few years. But apparently Reese had. Reese "the geek" Durkee had been the only one to pay attention to her feelings and not just the good ones, all of them. Reese "the geek" who suddenly didn't look so geeky.  
  
His soft blonde hair fell haphazardly over his eyes. Evidently, he had been pushing his hand through it repeatedly. His eyes were so beautiful and even from her position on the bed she could see the well-defined muscles through the old, tight T-shirt he had obviously just thrown on. Kay forced herself to stop thinking like that and realized that he hadn't answered part of her question.  
  
"Why do you look so tired?" she asked him again.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Reese replied.  
  
At Kay's nod, Reese continued, "I look like this because I haven't eaten or slept in about eight days.'  
  
Once again Kay was shocked, "Why?"  
  
"I've been worried about you. You see, I'm the one who found you. You had your accident on the street in front of my house. Ever since then, I've spent all my time here or at school. When visiting hours are over, I go home and spend all night doing my homework. That's why I look so tired." Reese finished.  
  
"Oh Reese. I can't believe you did that." Kay said, truly touched by the caring he had showed for her. Looking into his tired eyes she decided that her questions about her face and whether or not her mother, cousin, and supposed "best friend" had actually been in to see her could wait. She had wanted to ask Reese specifically, because she knew if she did he would be completely honest with her. But seeing how tired he was she decided to wait.  
  
"Reese-Reese." Kay said, realizing he had dropped his head in embarrassment of her reaction to his confession. Taking his chin in her good hand she raised his eyes up to meet hers.  
  
"Go home. Sleep. Eat something. I'm fine now. I want you to take care of yourself." Kay said softly.  
  
  
  
Reese nodded reluctantly.  
  
"But I expect you to come back tomorrow after you've taken the time to eat something and have some time to yourself," she said, her voice only half- stern  
  
"Now get out. I don't want to see your ugly mug again tonight." She commanded, smiling.  
  
Reese smiled back. Then deciding to take a chance, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, on an area free of bandages.  
  
"Goodnight, Khaila. Dream of knights with white horses and being happy." Reese whispered in Kay's ear the same thing he told his little sister every night.  
  
"Goodnight Reese. Thank You." Kay said as he turned and walked out of the room. 


	12. Chapter 11

I Kay woke up in an alley. "Where the hell am I?" she thought. Standing up she dusted herself off and noticed how dark it was. And cold. And frightening. She suddenly didn't want to be here. It gave her a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. And she hated being cold.  
  
At the sound of footsteps approaching her, Kay snapped around and smiled in relief as she realized it was her mother walking towards her.  
  
"Mom, I'm so glad you're here. This place is giving me a creepy feeling. Let's get out of here." She said and attempted to take her mother's hand.  
  
As she touched her mom, Grace yanked her hand out of Kay's reach.  
  
"Don't touch me you vile monster. Don't ever touch me. And, please, don't make me look at you. You're so ugly. Get away from me." Grace turned and fled away, disappearing into nothingness.  
  
For a second, Kay stood with a dismayed look on her face and then grew very angry.  
  
"How dare she. I am not ugly. What is her problem?"  
  
"Her problem is you. You're ugly and disgusting. I'm beautiful and appealing. Miguel will never want you." Kay heard Charity's voice echoing in the night and demonic laughter flowed from the disembodied sound.  
  
"No I'm not! I'm not ugly. I may be a lot of bad things but I'm not ugly!"  
  
Suddenly, Miguel and Charity appeared in front of her. He had his arms wrapped around the insipid blonde and as he stared at her a look of complete and utter disgust shone in his eyes. Charity laughed her evil laugh. Then, Miguel just shook his head and turned and walked away from Kay.  
  
Kay fell to the ground in shock. She was so confused. Why did they keep on saying she was ugly? She was not ugly. She wasn't. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, she looked dup to see her father.  
  
"Oh, daddy, you have to get me out of her. Everyone's so mean. They keep saying I'm ugly. I'm not ugly. Am I?" She begged her father with sad eyes to give her the answer she desperately wanted to hear.  
  
"No, you're not ugly…you're sickeningly grotesque. Stay away from me and my family." He said and Jessica, Grace, and Charity appeared at his side.  
  
"But I am your family." Kay cried.  
  
"No one that ugly could be part of any family." A voice said with laughter in their tone.  
  
Searching for the voice, Kay saw Simone laughing at her.  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm no ugly! I'm not!"  
  
"Oh, yes, you are. Here, see for yourself." Simone said, handing her a mirror.  
  
Looking into the mirror, Kay screamed. Staring back at her was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. A face of sickening features was displayed in the mirror. Her skin was gray and scaly. Her lips were blue and cracked. The worst was the scars. Huge, red scars roped across her face and down her neck. The looked like worms lying on her once flawless skin. All of her was horrifyingly ugly. She threw down the offending mirror. She couldn't stand to look at herself any longer.  
  
Suddenly she was surrounded by her family and friends. Grace, Sam, Charity, Miguel, Jessica, and Simone crowded her and began taunting and teasing her. Words flew around her and slammed into her repeatedly like powerful fists.  
  
"UGLY… DISGUSTING… NAUSEATING…REPULSIVE…"  
  
The words hit her hard and tore into her, leaving deep bloody wounds. She curled into a ball and pressed her hands to her ears.  
  
"Noo! I'm not ugly! No! Stop it! Stop laughing! NOOOO!"/I  
  
Reese walked down the hospital corridor. His face was bare of the thick glasses that he normally wore. He had gone to the optometrist and was surprised when he said that his vision had improved immensely. He only had to have a pair of glasses for reading now. The slim silver frames rested in his pocket. Reese was happy. He didn't have to wear glasses. He had gotten plenty of rest the night before. Kay had woken up and life was good. He swung open the door to Kay's hospital room and for a second just stared.  
  
"Noo…Nooo…Stop." Kay mumbled, tossing and turning in her sleep. A thin veil of sweat covered her and her face was twisted in a grimace of horror under the bandages. Reese walked into her room to find her crying and struggling to breathe. He shook her awake but she continued to gasp for breath. He quickly realized that she needed help and fast.  
  
"Doctor Russell! Help! Someone help!" he yelled out the door.  
  
Eve came running into the room and immediately started to try calming down Kay. After a few minutes, she still hadn't been able to catch her breath. Eve grabbed the oxygen mask that rested next to Kay's bedside table and turned on the tank. Pressing the mask to Kay's face she instructed her to calm down.  
  
"Kay, don't fight it. Calm down. Take in a breath. Slowly, now. Let it out. Good job. Do you think you'll be okay now?"  
  
Kay nodded and Eve removed the mask.  
  
"Now, Mikhaila Bennett, listen to me. Do not get yourself excited like that again. You have a punctured lung. Any excitement will increase your heart rate and your lungs just can't handle that right now. You could go into cardiac arrest and die. You have to stay calm. Understand?" she gently chided.  
  
"Yes, I understand but it's not my fault. I had a nightmare. Last time I checked I couldn't control what I dream." Kay said rudely. She was frustrated about her dream and not being able to breathe.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to give you a sedative when you get tired so that you can have a dream free sleep. I'll go now and tell the nurses." Eve said and left the room.  
  
"Reese, tell me the truth. What's wrong with my face? Tell me now. I don't care if you want to or not. You Iwill/I tell me."  
  
"You don't have to be so rude." Reese sighed and breathed in resignation, "The doctor said that while you were in surgery to repair your lung your cuts began to heal. The doctor said that because they started to scar over it would be hard to repair the tissue. He's not sure if you'll look the same again."  
  
"Ok, thanks for telling me. Could you leave now?" Kay said shakily.  
  
"No, I can't. Come on. Khaila tell me how this makes you feel." Reese said making a weak attempt to get her to talk to him.  
  
"Shut up, Reese. You are not a freaking psychiatrist. My name is not Khaila, by the way! Now, get the hell out of here!" Kay yelled.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll leave. But I'm coming back tomorrow."  
  
"Dear Lord, I hope not." She muttered under her breath.  
  
As soon as Reese went through the door Kay's rigid defensive stance flew out and she slumped against the pile of pillows against her back. For a second, she just sat and stared at an invisible spot on her bed. Tears appeared on her cheeks and slid down. Soon, she turned on her side and began crying, hard. The tears remained quiet but on the inside her heart was screaming. 


	13. Chapter 12

"No, please, let this be a nightmare," was Kay's first thought the next morning. Charity and her mother were standing next to her bed with stupid smiles on their faces and Miguel stood behind them with his eyes focused on the back of Charity's Bottle-blond head.  
  
"Hi, Kay. How do you feel this morning?" the vapid blond said in a way-too- chipper voice.  
  
Kay smiled evilly. If she has to suffer through the torture that her cousin and mother's presence brought her she was going to enjoy it.  
  
"Well, Charity, thank you so much for asking. I'll tell you how I feel. I feel like crap. I have tubes in my arms, my spleen is missing, it hurts to breath, my head hurts, I have to use a catheter to pee, and now I have to suffer through a visit from you. Your first, might I add." Kay said all this calmly and with a sadistic smile on her face.  
  
Of course, Charity immediately burst into annoying sobs. Grace embraced her and covered her ears as if to keep Kay's words from reaching her.  
  
"Kay, how dare you talk to Charity like that. Apologize to her right now." Grace demanded.  
  
"Okay, Charity I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you are mom's favorite. I really feel for ya'. Of course, I have never actually experienced it myself but I'm sure it must suck. Having to eat her stupid tomato-soup cake and listen to her whine about her fear of …well, everything. I really am sorry for that."  
  
"Oh my goodness, I cannot believe you said that. You little bitch, you better show me some respect." Grace reached out and gripped Kay's arm tightly. Her hand was right over one of Kay's IV entries and Kay could feel the tissue tearing in her arm as her mother's grip strengthened.  
  
"Let me go! You're hurting me. Stop. Let me go!" Kay yelled, trying to yank her arm out of her mother's hold but she couldn't. She was still very weak.  
  
Just as the first tear of pain began to slip down Kay's cheek her father came through the door. When he saw what Grace was doing he came over to her and screamed at her to release Kay. When she didn't, he grabbed Grace's shoulder and locked her in a vice-like grip.  
  
"Grace, what the hell are you doing? Kay is hurt. She was just in a car accident. What is wrong with you?" Sam practically shouted.  
  
"Sam you hurt my arm." Grace replied, completely ignoring what he had just said.  
  
"You have gone too far this time. Come on, I want to talk to you in the hall. Charity, Miguel get out of this room. Mika, I'll be right back. Page a nurse to fix you arm."  
  
Kay nodded numbly and for a second just stared at the blood that had slowly began to drip down her forearm. She finally called the nurse and then went back to staring at the damaged body part.  
  
"How could my own mother do this?" she whispered quietly.  
  
  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the room.  
  
  
  
Once they left Kay's room, Sam exploded.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Do you know that you could have killed her? That's right. If Kay gets over excited, anxious or afraid she could go into cardiac arrest. Do you realize that you just put your daughter's life in danger?"  
  
"Well, she was being a rude little bit-" Sam quickly placed his hand over her mouth.  
  
"I would suggest that you refrain from calling my daughter names. You do not want me madder than I already am. Now tell me what you think Kay did to prompt your attack on her."  
  
"She said awful things to me. She also said mean things to Charity."  
  
"That's it. I should have known. You had to take care of your precious little Charity. Well, you want to know something, Grace. You get to take care of her for the rest of your life, all by yourself. I have filed for divorce. And don't try to contest it. I'll just take you to court. I'm sure it will be very easy to find you mentally unstable. The papers will be in the mail shortly. In the meantime, I'm getting a restraining order. If you get within 100 feet of either one of my daughters, your butt will be in jail. Oh yeah, stay away from me too." And with that Sam turned and walked away. 


	14. Chapter 13

Kay stared. A thick white bandage graced her right arm. The bandage hid an injury that had been a gift from her mother. Some gift. Grace had squeezed her arm so hard that her IV needle had gone through a vein and she'd had to have surgery to patch it. She still couldn't believe she's suffered this pain at the hand of her own mother.  
  
Abuse, the word echoed through her mind. Child abuse, her mother could go to jail for that. But Kay was content to let her get away with just the punishment of divorce and the restraining order. She still couldn't comprehend that her mother had done this.  
  
The look in her eyes as she squeezed Kay's arm harder and harder had been horrifying. Just the memory of it made Kay shiver. Anger, hate, disgust, and evil had been glowing in the eyes of the woman who was supposed to be so kind and sweet.  
  
Also, Kay had the dream again. Only this time when she reached for her mother, Grace hit her and said she'd done it because she was so ugly. Kay had woken up, frightened to open her eyes, fearing that if she did her mom would be hovering over her, waiting to attack.  
  
Kay's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone turning the doorknob.  
  
"Go away, Reese," she said, already knowing who was coming through the door.  
  
"Khaila, would you please stop acting that way." Reese sighed, exasperated.  
  
Ever since the day Reese told her about her face, six days ago, Kay had been…well, a bitch. Every time someone came to see her she was rude and tacky. After a while, people stopped coming. Sam, Simone, Jessica, himself, and strangely enough, Ivy Winthrop were the only ones who came anymore.  
  
"What way? I'm not acting any specific way." Kay said, knowing perfectly well she was being a brat.  
  
"Fine, okay," Reese sighed again, "So, how do you feel?" he asked and immediately cringed. He shouldn't have said that.  
  
" You want to know how I feel! I'll tell you how I feel. I feel like crap! I've been in this stupid, boring, and colorless room awake for eight days. Then today I find out my body's not healing fast enough so I have to be here for two more weeks. My head hurts, my arm hurts, my chest hurts, my whole freakin' body hurts! I want to leave this room and not feel this stupid pain!" Kay panted, tired from her outburst.  
  
Reese looked liked he'd been slapped. Every time he had asked her how she felt she'd been sarcastic and mean. This was new. This spiteful anger was a new part of her attitude. Then he noticed the white bandage on her arm.  
  
"That wasn't there before. What happened to your arm?"  
  
"Nothing." Kay muttered and averted her eyes.  
  
"That's not nothing. What happened? Come on, Khaila, tell me." Reese persisted.  
  
"My mother abused me! Okay, now you know. You happy? I was being a brat and she squeezed my arm harder and harder. I got to have surgery to patch the hole an IV needle made in my vein, courtesy of Mummy!" Slowly, Kay's voice softened, "And he just stood there. I thought I loved him. Even if he didn't love me we were supposed to be friends. He just stood there." Kay whispered, tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Reese realized she was talking about Miguel and a flicker of happiness fluctuated in him when he heard her say she Ithought/I she loved him but seeing her cry in pain squelched any joy he felt. Gathering her in his arms he let her cry on his chest as her wall crumbled down.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. She's not worth your tears. Neither is he. You're beautiful person. If they can't see that, it's their loss." Reese whispered.  
  
"I'm not beautiful," Kay whimpered against his chest.  
  
Reese pulled away from her, put his hands on her shoulders, and lightly shook her.  
  
"Listen to me, Kay. You Iare/I beautiful. I don't care what's under these bandages. The things that make you beautiful are completely unharmed."  
  
"What things?" she asked miserably.  
  
"Your eyes, your smile, your hair, your sense of humor, your caring, your kindness. The list goes on and on. The point is, you are beautiful. You're beautiful in a way that no accident can ever take away." Reese insisted.  
  
"I'm not caring or kind." Kay said.  
  
"Yes, you are. I know you don't let anyone see it but I have. I've seen the fear you have when your dad goes on a dangerous assignment. I've seen the protectiveness when Jessica goes out with a guy you don't know. I've seen all of that and it makes me love you even more."  
  
Kay's eyes filled with shock.  
  
"You love me?" 


	15. Chapter 14

'Oh, my god, I can't believe I said that out loud. I'm so embarrassed. Look at how shocked she is. She's probably horrified at the thought. I can't believe I let that slip. Even if it is true.' Reese thought.  
  
'Did he just say what I think he said? I can't believe he said that out loud. I'm so embarrassed. Look at the pity in his eyes. He just feels sorry for me. He's just trying to make me feel better. He's so nice. He's probably horrified at the thought of ever actually loving me. Who can blame him?' Kay thought at the same time.  
  
Reese quickly searched for an excuse as to why he had said that he loved her. He did love her but he knew that she would be disgusted at the thought. She was so great and was way out of his league. He decided to lie. He knew that if she found out she would never even talk to him again. Maybe if he lied they could still be friends.  
  
"Umm, Yeah, I love you, Kay. I love you like a sister. You're a great friend." Reese stammered his way through an explanation.  
  
Kay immediately felt her heart fall to a sickening thud in her chest. She'd been right. He thought she was disgusting. She had known. She didn't blame them. Who could ever love her? No one. That much she was sure of. She didn't care what Reese said. She knew she was ugly and as soon as the bandages were removed from her face everyone else would know too. Right now, she just wanted to be alone and wallow in her misery.  
  
"Oh, well of course. You love me as a friend. I love you as a friend, too." She faked a yawn. "Oh, wow, I'm suddenly really tired."  
  
"Oh, OK, I'll leave and let you get some sleep." Reese said as he got up to leave. He knew she was faking. She couldn't stand to be around him. When he had said he loved her, the thought had freaked her out so much that she needed to get away from him. He turned to leave the room. Then, figured, what the heck. He leaned over and kissed her goodnight.  
  
"Dream of knights with white horses and being happy." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. Then, he walked out of the room with a heavy heart.  
  
Kay stood staring after him. She loved that. That whole knight's with white horses thing was so sweet. Every time he had come to see her he had said that when he left, even if she was being a brat. She loved the way the beautiful sentiment rolled off his tongue and the feel of his breath on her ear. He was so sweet and she couldn't believe how nice he was to her. She was constantly wondering when he would realize how ugly she was and tire of seeing her. She hoped that it would be a long time. She loved having him around. She loved how sweet he was. There were so many things she loved about him.  
  
Since the day before, when her mother had hurt her arm and Miguel had just stood there and watched she had discovered that she hated him. She could understand that he didn't love her and that Charity was his girlfriend but to just stand there while her mom had abused her… it made her wonder what she had ever seen in him. The more she thought about it the more she realized what a jerk he was. Over the past two years, he had completely neglected and hurt her. Like the time on Warlock Island when she had fallen into the chasm and he wanted to leave her and go find Charity. Sure, Charity was in danger but Kay had had only a few seconds left before she would have fallen to her death. Also, there were the couple of times that he had kissed her and said that if it hadn't been for Charity, they would be together. He had used her. His precious Charity must not have been satisfying him if he had to get his kicks from kissing Kay. God, how she hated him. Every time she thought of him, she wondered why she had been so stupid. And so blind. Reese, this wonderful guy, who actually cared about her, had been right in front of her this whole time and she had ignored him for Miguel. How could she? Now, it was too late. Obviously, Reese no longer cared about her. How could he? She was disgusting. She just hoped he would remain her friend, even if it was out of pity.  
  
Sighing, Kay turned over and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep's sweet release. 


End file.
